


Stars Orbiting Stars

by A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ego, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Ego, Mafia Tony Stark, Omega Stephen Strange, Omegaverse, Slave Stephen Strange, Sold into Slavery, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul/pseuds/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul
Summary: Tony Stark is a powerful mafia boss and Alpha. Ego has a plan he wants to set in motion. To do so, he offers Stark a prize- a pretty Omega slave Ego has been training for two years, hoping Stark will take a liking to him.Tony accepts the Omega, but he doesn't intend to keep him a slave. On the contrary, Tony is unexpectedly smitten with him, and hopes to win his heart. Can a ruthless man like Tony show Stephen Strange he is safe with him, and that he really does love him? And can he protect Stephen from Ego?





	Stars Orbiting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by stating that this is marked as explicit because I'm going to try branching out and writing some sex scenes. However, I can't guarantee I'll actually have the confidence to go through with that, seeing as I'm ace and writing this stuff feels strange. I'll do my best to get it written, though! I've written just about everything else I can think of, so I figure writing some erotica is the next thing I can do to improve my skills as a writer.
> 
> This won't be straight up porn, though; this will definitely be plot with porn sprinkled into it (if I actually manage to publish any...I'm a mess, I'm sorry). This story (and the other attempts stories like it I plan to publish here) will be about Tony and Stephen's relationship, not just the fact that they bang.
> 
> And speaking of banging, they don't have sex in this chapter. So....sorry, but it's too soon for that; they need a better relationship first.
> 
> With that said, yay, Omegaverse Mafia AU! I have evil, angsty shit planned for this fic. I'm sorry in advance. But also not, because angst is my specialty.
> 
> The way I described this fic to friends is "Fun Fact: I am;;; a slut for stories where 1 member is systematically abused/harmed (especially if it’s because of society) and the other person is like “um??? no, you are beautiful and I love you and will kiss your cheeks and give you pretzels”", and that pretty much summarizes this and my other upcoming fics, _A Star Called Curiosity_ (Alpha Pirate Captain Stephen Strange X Omega Sex Slave Tony Stark) and _Galaxy to Galaxy_ (Alpha Crown Prince Tony Stark X Omega Crown Prince Stephen Strange).

Ego tugged hard on the leash in his hand, dragging the Omega tethered to it forward a few inches. “Hurry up, he spat fiercely, his eyes cold. “Your new Master won’t tolerate dawdling.”  
Stephen kept his head low as he crawled after Ego on all fours, not quite naked but almost wishing he were, trying not to shake at the thought.  
 _Master._  
In a few moments, if all went according to Ego’s plan, he would be sold to a new Master.  
Somehow the idea was more frightening than the alternative.  
Two years ago Stephen had been one of the most respected neurosurgeons in the world. But then he was run off the road by Ego’s men, and kidnapped. He’d been trained as a proper Omega slave for whichever Alpha Ego could sell him to for the best price….and as Stephen’s mangled hands were weak and shaky, unable to let him hold his own in any fight, he was considered a prime pet- docile, obedient, pretty, and a virgin- a rare prize when it came to Omegas lately.  
Ego had kept Stephen on his high strength suppressants when he’d discovered that fact- it raised Stephen’s value for him considerably, and he didn’t want anyone ruining that while he was training the Omega. Ego wasn’t so kind to other Omegas- sometimes he’d force them to ride out their heats alone, sometimes leaving them nothing for relief just to amuse himself. Usually he let whoever wanted in on the action to enjoy the fun.  
Despite Ego’s cruelty, the idea of being sold to someone else was frightening to Stephen.  
Ego was a constant, and Stephen understood Ego. If Ego was replaced with someone else…Stephen wasn’t sure he’d survive.  
Stephen knew what made Ego mad and how to work his way back into his good graces. He knew what Ego liked and what not to say. He knew what to offer in which situation- cigarettes after a murder, a massage after a deal. If he was given to someone else….suddenly all that knowledge accumulated to increase the odds of his survival was meaningless.  
Ego entered a small, dark room and sat down at the table. Stephen sat back beside Ego’s chair, his shaking, scarred hands on top of his legs as he kneeled next to the mob boss.  
A door opened and Stephen had to hold back a soft gasp.  
The scent permeating the room was the most lovely scent in the world- a delicious and intoxicating mix of scotch, motor oil, and perhaps a hint of campfire.  
The man taking the seat across from Ego was beautiful, and clearly the one the scent belonged to.  
He was shorter than Stephen- not by much, but by enough that if he were still free, the Omega kneeling beside Ego might have teased the man’s height. His eyes were a soft but dark brown, like melted chocolate. His hair was fluffy and black as any moonless night, and his matching facial hair was just as perfectly trimmed.  
“Ego. What’s this about?”  
“I have a proposal, Stark.”  
“Go on, then,” the man- Stark- said carelessly, taking a spare scrap of paper from the desk and beginning to tear it into halves absentmindedly.  
“I’d like to be able to infringe on your territory a bit,” Ego said smoothly. “I’m sure you know- that small portion, beside the library.”  
“I’m aware.” Stark’s voice was cool. Stephen sensed danger. He wondered why Ego didn’t seem to sense it as well; was it arrogance, or were Alphas just less likely to sense the aggression of an equal? If so, that seemed like quite the flaw in their biology.  
“If you allow me to send dealers there- and only there, Stark- I will give you... _this_.”  
He jerked the leash upward and Stephen choked as the collar cut off his air. “My finest Omega, fully trained, completely obedient and perfectly docile, a fertile breeder based on his most recent tests, and…” Ego paused, clearly savoring the next words, “a virgin.”  
Stark stared at him, bits of torn paper fluttering from his fingertips. Stephen saw something flickering in his brown eyes. He was confused- it wasn’t _lust_. But what else could it be?  
“Counter offer,” Stark said, his voice calm and void of any hint that he had been distracted. “You can sell beside the supermarket and strip mall. You stay away from the library. You go anywhere else and the contract is void. And I get him-” he pointed at Stephen- “right now. He stays with me, even if you break the agreement and lose your privilege to use my land.”  
Ego blinked for a moment, then smiled, clearly pleased with this outcome. “I’ll take that offer,” he agreed, standing up and roughly jerking Stephen’s collar one more time. The Omega gasped as the Alpha choked him again as he was presented to Stark- his new Master.  
Stark took the leash in his hand and shook Ego’s hand firmly, though Stark scowled while Ego grinned in a predatory way.   
“A pleasure as always, Stark,” Ego called as he turned to leave.  
Stark snorted, closing the door. “A pleasure indeed.”  
He looked back at Stephen then, still kneeling on the floor, his green eyes downcast.  
The Omega was embarrassed and scared at the same time- at any moment, he could die, if this new Master were cruel and vicious as he feared, and yet, he couldn’t help finding his Master very attractive and wishing he wasn’t wearing such revealing clothing. Lacy panties and stockings did not exactly make for a good outfit for first impressions.  
Stark bent down, and gently lifted Stephen’s chin with a forefinger, searching his face curiously with those melted chocolate eyes.  
“My name is Tony,” he murmured, and suddenly his voice was no longer sharp and authoritative- it was gentle, kind, and soft, like the lightest of breezes carrying feathers on the wind. “What’s yours?”  
Stephen wasn’t used to looking an Alpha in the eyes anymore- Ego had been quick to correct that arrogance. His eyes flicked back to the ground, though he didn’t fight Tony’s hand lifting his head up. “Master Ego called me-”  
“I don’t care what Ego called you,” Tony interrupted. The scent of Tony’s anger quickly filled the room. “And don’t call that fucking prick ‘ _Master_ ’. Don’t call anyone your master- not Ego, or me. I want to know your _name_. Before Ego kidnapped you.”  
Stephen shifted nervously. “...Strange. Stephen Strange.”  
Tony growled low in his throat. “I remember you,” he said, pulling his forefinger away from Stephen’s chin.   
The Omega’s eyes flicked back up, surprised, and just a bit scared as he sensed Tony’s aggression. “You...what?”  
“Your story. It was all over the news for a few months. Eventually people figured you were dead. But this outcome isn’t surprising. Ego isn’t the type to take an Omega having far more brains than himself well.”  
“I...I was on the news?” Stephen asked stupidly.  
“He told you no one cared you went missing, didn’t he?” Tony asked softly.  
Stephen nodded silently, feeling numb. Not that he’d ever trusted Ego, but...given how cold he was to everyone in an effort to protect his heart, it hadn’t been a stretch to assume once he was gone people were quick to move on.  
He appreciated that Tony wasn’t acting as though this were an obvious mistake on Stephen’s part, though- he just frowned sympathetically at the Omega. “I’m sorry, Stephen.”  
He stood up, and held out a hand to the man still kneeling on the floor. “Come on, we better get you in better clothing before you freeze to death.”  
Stephen stated up at the Alpha, shocked. “...You mean….walk?” He asked uncertainly.  
“Of course I do,” Tony said, though his voice wasn’t impatient; quite the opposite. He sounded like he understood. “You’re human, just like me. You can walk with me.”  
Stephen slowly got to his feet. It felt strange to be standing at his full height after almost a year of exclusively crawling on all fours. He looked down at Tony, who smiled back up at him. The melted chocolate eyes sparkled with affection. “Come on. You’re a lot taller than I am, but people always misjudge my height. I’m bound to have at least _one_ suit in my closet that fits you. We can tailor something specifically for you later.”  
Stephen paused, hanging back as Tony moved to the door he had come into the room through.  
Tony seemed to sense that the Omega was hanging back, and looked around, hand on the doorknob. “Something wrong?”  
“...You’re an Alpha,” Stephen said.  
“That’s right.” Tony nodded.  
“I’m an Omega.”  
“Also correct.”  
“Why are you being so kind to me? I’m _your_ Omega. You can just make me do what you want.”  
Tony raised his eyebrows, then scowled. Somehow, though, even though Tony was looking at Stephen, the Omega could tell it wasn’t him that Tony was upset with.  
“Ego really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Tony asked softly.  
Stephen shifted his weight nervously, unsure of how to answer, but Tony didn’t seem to need one. “Look, Stephen, you Omegas are rare, that’s true. But you’re also _amazing_. I don’t understand why so many Alphas think you’re all worthless, or only have any value if you’ve had your self worth broken into pieces.”  
Tony paused. “You say you’re my Omega? You’re not. I don’t see a bond bite on your neck, and I’m not going to bite anyone who doesn’t want me to. You’re Doctor Stephen Strange, an amazing, clever neurosurgeon that Ego undoubtedly tortured. If I thought it were possible to let you go back to your old life, if I thought you’d be safe and Ego or any other Alpha would leave you in peace, believe me, Stephen, I’d do it in a heartbeat, because that’s what you deserve.”  
The Alpha ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, sighing. “But they won’t do that. They’ll kidnap you again, at the very least. So instead you’ll stay here. But you’re not a slave, or a prisoner. I want you to be happy here, and safe. I’ll protect you, until...until Ego is dead, or you find your own Alpha to look after you.”  
Tony looked down.  
Was that a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks? Stephen couldn’t quite be sure- Tony’s skin was clearly no stranger to the sun, and that made it more difficult to be sure of whether he was blushing or not.  
“That’s….very generous,” Stephen said slowly.   
“It’s no big deal,” Tony said promptly, and Stephen noted that the possible blush, if it had ever existed, was gone. “Come on, let’s get out of here. It reeks of Ego and his cologne. Bastard doesn’t know anything about moderation.”  
~(*)~  
Stephen had to admit that it was nice to be back in real clothes, even if it was odd after being either naked or in the skimpiest clothes Ego could provide.  
He kept fingering the cuffs of the silk suit, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. He chewed his lip nervously, trying to get used to all these new experiences- or, at least, experiences that he was no longer used to.  
He looked down.  
It shouldn’t be strange to be in clothes that actually covered his body, or to be called by his name, or to stand and walk around. But...it was. Stephen became very still, like a statue, considering everything Ego had done to him.  
 _He really broke me._  
His heart seemed to be in his throat, choking him up and making it hard to swallow.  
 _...Am I ever going to be normal again?_  
There was a soft knock, and Stephen looked up, surprised.  
“It’s Tony,” called the Alpha through the door. “Can I come in?”  
“...I….I suppose,” Stephen answered, his voice shaky.  
Tony opened the door and inched inside. “You look great,” he said, admiring the suit on Stephen. “What do you think? Is it comfortable enough?”  
“It’s very comfortable, Mas- sir,” Stephen said. His hand moved to his neck, and he looked back at the mirror as he felt the skin. It was lighter where the collar had once been.  
“Can I ask you a personal question? Maybe two?” Tony asked.  
“Yes, of course.” Stephen looked back at him, still keeping his hand on his neck. “What is it?”  
“Did….Did Ego make you wear a collar all the time?” Tony asked quietly. He sounded sad.  
“Yes,” Stephen said softly, looking down. “Mas-....He said it was because everyone should know we were Omegas. Not that you can’t smell it, since he only ever gave me suppressants, and mine never changed my scent.”  
“I suppose that explains why you’ve kept feeling your neck ever since I took it off,” Tony murmured. “I was hoping I was just imagining it.”  
“I hate that thing,” Stephen hissed quietly, his eyes flicking up so he could glare at the collar. It sat on Tony’s nightstand where he’d left it after taking the damn thing off for Stephen, looking almost innocent. “But I’ve had it around my neck for two years. It’s strange not to have it there anymore.”  
“I understand,” Tony said quickly. “I didn’t mean to imply anything.”  
“Did you say you had other questions, sir?” Stephen asked.  
Tony scowled slightly, but didn’t protest.   
“...Did Ego hurt your hands?”  
Stephen’s heart suddenly ached. He looked down at his shaky hands, forever scarred after that accident.  
“...In a way.”  
Tony was silent for a moment, then said quietly, “I know I only asked for two questions, but what does that mean? If you’re comfortable with telling me.”  
Stephen was quiet for a bit, then sighed. “I found out, later, that...that he _targeted_ me. He...he sent Betas to run my car off the road, and the crash damaged my hands.” Stephen looked down at them, scowling as they shook. “The nerve damage is too severe for them to be healed, especially now. Not that he ever wanted or intended to fully heal me.”  
Tony frowned. He could smell the grief and anger on the Omega. He didn’t like how it clashed with his lovely rainwater, tea, and lavender scent.  
“I’m sorry, Stephen.”  
“It’s alright,” Stephen sighed. “I’ll find a way to move on. I just…. I miss surgery. And I don’t think that will ever change.”  
“I understand,” Tony murmured. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t tinker and invent anymore.”  
The stood in silence for a moment, Stephen looking back into the glass to inspect himself again.  
Finally, Tony broke the silence. “Come on,” he said, gesturing to the door. “Let’s get you something to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”  
Stephen looked a little unsure, but then he nodded slowly. “Okay. That sounds nice.”  
Tony beamed at the Omega, letting him walk out the door of the bedroom before following him.  
~(*)~  
“Hungry?” Tony asked lightly as the Omega tore into the turkey Tony had placed before him.  
Stephen swallowed, then looked up nervously, almost as if searching Tony for signs of aggression.  
“Don’t worry,” Tony said quickly. “Feel free to eat as much as you want. Just… remember to breathe, okay?”  
He gave Stephen a nervous smile, hoping to ease the Omega’s stress with it.  
Stephen nodded slowly, but Tony could still see his unease and distress. Cautiously, he held out his hand, offering it to the Omega, who looked at it warily for a moment before placing his own hand on top of it. Tony gave Stephen’s hand a gentle squeeze.   
“It’s okay,” he promised, and there was nothing but sincerity in his brown eyes. “You’re safe with me.”  
Despite everything, Stephen found that he believed the Alpha.  
~(*)~  
Stephen lay awake that night, unsure of whether or not he could trust Tony.  
A warm, soft bed, piled with pillows and blankets, seemed too good to be true after captivity with Ego.  
Surely there was some catch, and Stephen lay awake, his peridot eyes fixed on the door to the room Tony had given him, waiting for the Alpha to come in from the room next door.  
But nothing happened.  
Stephen could hardly believe it.  
It seemed Tony had been telling the truth. With the Alpha he had been sold to, at least, Stephen was safe. He was respected.  
He looked to the clock on the bedside table- which was mostly bare otherwise, save for the lamp that matched the opposing table’s- and saw that it was nearly 2:45 AM.  
He might be respected, but if Ego was to be believed, Tony would expect him to be punctual. Stephen set the alarm for 8 AM, then curled up amongst his blankets and pillows, ready for the best sleep he’d had in years.  
~(*)~  
Quill looked up, catching sight of Ego, who was chatting happily with a few of his closest followers. The Alpha seemed a bit tipsy, but not full on drunk. Quill took that as a good sign.  
“Dad!”  
Ego looked up, mild annoyance in his eyes, but it cleared when he saw it was his son. “Quill,” he said, his voice a deep rumble. “How are you?”  
“Great!” Quill said enthusiastically. “Did it work?”  
Ego looked momentarily perplexed. “Did I...Did I tell you about my plan?”  
Quill nodded. It seemed as though his father had forgotten, though whether that was due to the drink or just a slip of the mind, he couldn’t be sure. Ego nodded as well, more to himself.  
“Well, it worked. Better than I could have hoped, in fact. Stark took the Omega, and while he didn’t give me reign to deal on the territory I was after, he did give me two other locations, both probably better than the one I was after.”  
Quill had to fight not to laugh, but he grinned at Ego. “Stark gave up prime territory for an _Omega_?”  
“Two bits,” Ego confirmed, nodding seriously. “The man’s gone quite mad, apparently. I’ve broken that Strange into a fine Omega, no doubt, but to give up so much territory for him? Shameful, really.”  
Quill laughed. “So, were you out celebrating?”  
Ego eyed him. “Smell the liquor, can you?”  
“No. Well, now I can. But you just seemed a bit more...I don’t know. Relaxed, maybe?” Quill explained.  
Ego shrugged. “I suppose you’re not wrong. I did. Couldn’t give up the opportunity. Stark isn’t likely to have much interest in many future Omegas I break, if any. So long as no one breaks the contract right away, everything should be fine.”  
“Contract?” Quill looked confused.  
“Stark agreed to the deal on the condition that no one stray into the rest of his territory to deal. If we break it, we lose the ability to roam there and he keeps Strange.” Ego scowled. “As long as no one tries to put the rest of the plan into action too quickly, everything should work out in our favor.”  
Quill nodded.  
“Now, get to bed. Hurry up. I expect you to be awake and alert at eight AM sharp.”  
Quill dipped his head respectfully. “Right, Dad. Night.”  
Ego said nothing. He merely watched, impassive, as Quill headed off for his room.  
He might have a Plan B.  
But only if a few other pieces fell into place before he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! If you did, please consider leaving a comment, I would greatly appreciate feedback on this story! 
> 
> If you want you can also message me on my tumblr, which is the same user as this one- I'm totally willing to chat about my fics or give you a link to my Discord server if you have an interest in reading fics as I write or just chatting about headcanons and the like!


End file.
